


Someone that believes me

by Hisagi90



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Phone Call, Sad Stiles Stilinski, because Derek makes everything better, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisagi90/pseuds/Hisagi90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So now he's sitting on his bed with his phone in his hands and considers for the twentieth time what a bad idea this is.</p>
<p>He tells himself that he really needs someone to answer him. To be on his side. To tell him what he needs to hear so desperately. No matter of how risky it might be to make this call. The chance of not getting an answer, being ignored. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone that believes me

**Author's Note:**

> I am not watching Season 5, I just ran with the few informations that cross my dash on tumblr. Spoiler if you are watching I guess? Though I doubt there's anyone in the fandom that doesn't know by now the stuff that is mentioned. And it's also not explicitly.

Stiles really really shouldn't do this.

But it's not like he has any other choices left.

Not like there is someplace or someone in Beacon Hills left he could go to. They either don't trust him, don't believe him or simply have _more important_ things to do. And hasn't that always been a thing? There was barely anything that didn't change through the last years that Beacon Hills was swamped by the Supernatural. But everyone putting something else above Stiles? That has never changed.

So now he's sitting on his bed with his phone in his hands and considers for the twentieth time what a bad idea this is.

He tells himself that he really needs someone to answer him. To be on his side. To tell him what he needs to hear so desperately. No matter of how risky it might be to make this call. The chance of not getting an answer, being ignored. _Again._

But has this person ever ignored someone that needed help? No, even if they really didn't deserve that person's help. And if Stiles has a few special feelings for this person and desperately hopes they agree with him?

When he starts to think about the pros and cons for the twenty-first time, he clicks on the _'Call'_ button before he can chicken out.

It rings.

And rings.

And rings.

As Stiles is about to hang up the call gets picked up.

"Hello?"

Stiles chokes on his spit, because he really should have planned this better.

"Stiles?" The voice on the other end starts to sound worried and he probably should say something.

"He-.. hey, Derek."

"Stiles. ... Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm sorry to bother you when you left this all behind."

Derek sighs on the other end and Stiles can imagine his eyebrows being all frowny. "You wouldn't call without a reason, so what's wrong?"

He'd be lying if he said that Derek caring more - even though he's far away - than some people here, doesn't make something warm blossom inside of him.

"Do you believe me?"

"Believe what, Stiles?" Derek asks hesitantly.

Stiles swallows. "Just..."

He didn't think it would be so hard to get out, but now he can't get the words out but instead tears start to roll down his cheeks and he tries to keep his sobs in.

Derek hears it anyway. "I don't know what is going on, but I know that you try to do what's best, even if not always the best way. Just like me. But you do what you have to, to protect the people close to you. So whatever happened... I believe you did the right thing."

Stiles just starts sobbing a bit more. Because Derek can relate to that. He made some bad decisions too, but he always chose them because he thought they were the best in each situation. And that's really the same as Stiles, isn't it?

But Scott, his best friend of so many years, and _his dad_ , they can't see that. Or don't want to see that. More often than not they still see the Nogitsune when they look at him. They are wary around him and every small thing he does is being judged. They don't see him as a human able to function normally anymore. They treat him like ... like an _abomination_.

But Derek, he's been through this too. And that's probably why Stiles decided to call him, even if he left this all behind him and moved on. Stiles also knows, that if anyone would ask Derek, he would come back right away to help.

He doesn't want him to come back though, for his own sake. Because nothing good happened to Derek in this city. He had to endure enough. He lost his pack, his family, moved on. Then he came back here, became Alpha, found a new pack and lost it again. He was used again, abused, hurt. Stiles probably could write a book on the epitome of sadness that is Derek Hale's life. Stiles would have liked to be the one to make Derek's life better. In any way he could. But Derek left before anything could start. And now he just...

"Stiles? You still there?"

He tries to laugh but chokes on a sob. "Yeah, sorry. I just... don't have anyone to talk to."

Derek's silent for a moment before he answers, "If you give me half an hour, then I can lend you an ear. I'm just about to finish work for the day."

"Sure."

~/o\~

"... and Scott just wouldn't believe me."

Stiles tells him as much as he can, about all the Supernatural shit going on and about... Donovan. How Scott, his best friend of so many years, doesn't believe him. How his dad looks at him again as if he doesn't know his own son.

"Sometimes taking a life means that many others will live."

Stiles chokes out a laugh. "Like Peter?"

Derek snorts on the other end. "Yeah. As well as that worked out. But it stopped the killing I guess."

They fall silent and Stiles listens to Derek breathing.

"I believe you, Stiles. I trust you to do what you have to. I don't even know what else you should have done in that moment. You are just a human. But I think Scott fails to see that. That you don't have werewolf strength to fight people off. He has a lot to worry about, being an Alpha isn't easy." Derek takes an audible breath before he continues, "But many things would have gone differently if he'd listen more to other people, to you, to me. But that's how he is, I guess and sometimes that's not bad."

"I..."

"I never really liked how he pushed you aside for the sake of girls and didn't listen to you back then. You surely didn't always have the best plans, but they were a lot better than his."

"I got him bitten."

"No. It all comes down to the Argents, Kate and Gerard. You were just as much at fault for him getting bitten as I was for falling for Kate's game. But it doesn't change the fact that you went through a lot together through the last years. You don't deserve to be treated like this by your best friend. And I'd actually like to give him a good beating for not believing you."

Stiles can't help but laugh at that. Because Derek beating Scott up? Weird to imagine now. The power hungry Alpha Derek from back then? Sure. But the Derek that became _soft_ (Henley and Sweater wearing soft, with chest hair peeking out from the shirts and a beard so soft looking, that Stiles would like to spend hours running his hands over it) and friendly, that listens to Stiles now? In no way. He can just imagine the tiny smile that Derek is wearing right now. All proud of making him laugh. Because along the way Stiles started to think about how he might just have a special spot in Derek's heart too.

"I might be gone, Stiles, but that doesn't change that I know you. Parts of yourself might change, it's bound to happen when you see the things that happen in Beacon Hills, but the core of you will not. You care about the people close to you and you would protect them no matter what. Hell, you even protected people not close to you. But you are not a killer. I believe that, I believe you. So don't let anyone make you believe otherwise."

"Thanks, Derek."

"Call me any time that you have any doubt again."

"And if Scott calls to talk about how he thinks I'm becoming a murderer?"

"Then I'll hang up on him."

Stiles laughs. "You wouldn't."

"He's had his head up his ass more often than not. And even though I accepted him as the Alpha of Beacon Hills, doesn't mean I agree with everything he does. We finally became brothers and that means I should tell him if I don't agree with something he does. And he should listen, as much as Scott can."

"And that includes him not believing me?"

"Well someone should speak up for you. You'd rather I wouldn't?"

Stiles stays silent for a few moments and thinks about it. Chances are small that Scott will ever call Derek. But the possibility alone that Derek would speak up for him makes him feel better than he has the last few days, maybe even in weeks.

"I actually would really like to see you. Maybe I should go on a trip before college. ... You haven't like ... decided to stay away from us, right?"

_'Decided to stay away from **me**.'_

Derek snorts. "You can come visit me, Stiles. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Derek. For all of this."

"I know that from everything I left behind in Beacon Hills, you would be the only one to believe me too. I trust _you_ , Stiles. And I know I went through a few bad years, but I'll be here if you need me. Always."

"I really don't know where the scary guy with leather jacket went," Stiles says and laughs when he hears Derek snort, "but I'm really glad I called you."

"Me too. I missed hearing your babbling."

"Hey!"

Derek laughs and Stiles is really happy that it's something Derek does now. Openly, unrestricted. And he hopes he might see it some time soon in person too. See how he makes Derek laugh. God knows the guy deserved it.

"Can I ... can I call again? Not just for... emergencies but..." Stiles doesn't trust himself to get the words out. Because it's one thing for Derek to listen if Stiles has no one to talk to about problems and another thing to listen to him babble.

"You can call me anytime, Stiles."

"You brought that upon yourself. Thanks, Der."

"Sure."

"... until then?"

He hears Derek's huff on the other end and can't keep the grin off his face.

"Yeah, Stiles. Until then."


End file.
